


Snowflakes and confessions

by Gidgit2u



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mention of Character Death, Minor Character Death, Supportive Ron Weasley, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gidgit2u/pseuds/Gidgit2u
Summary: Harry’s been in hiding since an incident at the Ministry three weeks before the first Christmas following the war. Ron turns up on Christmas Eve to drag him home to the Burrow, and in the process unearths a secret Harry has been keeping close to his chest. Will this be a Yule of sadness or snogging?





	Snowflakes and confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Legal: I own nothing recognizable.
> 
> A/n: This is my first ever written Harmony. I love this pairing!! Enjoy! 
> 
> This was written for the Harmony & Co Advent Collection: Day 14.

 

 

Snowflakes littered the forest floor like errant teardrops, with dew clinging to the few leaves not yet fully embraced by winters kiss.Sunlight streamed through stark twigs and branches, scattering bolts of luminescence to dance against the side of the canvas tent.

Silence permeated the glade, broken sporadically by the trill of a bird.

“I know you're in there!” A voice pierced the stillness. “Enough hiding! Just bloody come home. It's Christmas Eve for Merlin's sake!”

A grumble, a sound of metal crashing against something hard, a muttered curse, then—

The entrance flap was thrown open and out poked Harry’s head, the rest of him peeling out shortly after from behind the worn canvas.

“Oh. It's you.” He stated flatly.

He glinted at the tall red head in front of him, eyes screwed up against the blinding brilliance of the day. His glasses hung askew off his nose and seconds after he made his appearance the rancid odor hit Ron full throttle, nearly bringing tears to his eyes.

Ron looked behind Harry, taking in the dank and dim interior of the tent. He shook his head.

“You really are a tosser, you know that right?” He said, before sighing and elbowing his way past his best mate.

A mate, who by the looks and smell of it, was still in the dregs of his latest binge of self-loathing and martyrdom.

Ron began waving his wand around, muttering spells as Harry stood mutinously by the door, not having moved a muscle save for the scowl that now settled upon his features.In short order, the lights were on, the table and floor had been relieved of their duties hosting the copious amounts of empty bottles of Ogdens Finest and a freshening spell had been used on the only bunk with linens.

“Now—” said Ron, flicking his wrist once more and setting a pot of water to boil on the kitchenette stove tucked into one corners of the tent.A few more flicks and two mugs, a tea steeper and—from inside his jumper—a tumbler of still-fresh cream settled themselves on the table. “—sit.”

He pointed at the spot across from where he stood, and watched evenly as Harry rolled his eyes, pushed away from the entrance and slunk his way toward him. 

Harry threw himself into the chair across from Ron but didn't look at him.

“It's been weeks.” Ron said, his voice steady, the epitome of calm. 

The pulsing vein against his right temple betrayed him. 

He was bloody furious at Harry!

“Yep…” Harry snapped, the ‘p’ a sharp popping sound that grated on Ron’s last nerve. “So what. I gave notice. I'm allowed…” he broke off and refused eye contact.

“It's not about the notice mate! Its…Ugh, here! I can't bleedin have a proper conversation with you while you're ratted.” Ron held out a vial, glaring at Harry until he took it and downed it with a grimace and a swipe across his lips with the back of his hand.

Ron waited twenty seconds for the potion to kick in, and sighed in relief when he saw reality rather than anger return to Harry’s eyes.

“You ruined a perfectly good bender.” Muttered Harry, swiping at his sweaty forehead, pushing back the fringe greatly overhanging his brow.

He'd allowed his hair to grow out in the style most adults of esteem adopted after graduation.Though he hadn't _technically_ graduated, he'd sat his NEWTS—done quite well all considered—and therefore was classified a legal, full-fledged proper adult in the Wizarding World.

Ron kept his regimental, a taper on the sides and crisp part, all in line with Auror dress code standards.

Harry, of course, hadn't been arsed about dress codes and the like and no one had pushed the issue.

He was Harry bleeding Potter, savior of them all.

And as the last heir to the Potter family line Harry had decided to embrace everything that entailed now that he was free to do so, not giving a nifflers arse whose feathers were ruffled.

“Why'd you come here Ron?” Harry asked softly, the anger and disgust that had previously fueled his veins having fully evaporated, leaving only a hollow, smelly, guilt-ridden shell of a man behind.

“Why do you think?” Ron asked, leaning forward on his forearms, the sinew and muscle developed from hard days of training apparent as he leaned forward toward his friend.“She’s miserable, Harry… I couldn't just let you…”

“Ginny’s right shot of me, or didn't she tell you? She left me, Ron, for that wanker Wrigley, so she has no right to be wailing about me making her miserable any longer.”

Ron blinked.

“Ummmm ok. Didn't know that last part mate.But I wasn't… I mean… Ginny and you've been over for ages.” He peered at his friend in confusion. “She was sad and all, but you didn't make her miserable… she knew you two were more suited as family than lovers.”

Ron didn't even blink an eye at the thought of his sister with his best mate.He was far past giving two shits about who put what where and with whom.

Rather, he felt his blood pressure begin to rise again at the thought of his two friends and the… incident.

“Then…”

“I'm talking about Hermione, Harry.Merlin, you're thick today! You remember her don't you? Short, bossy, hair out to here?” Ron stretched his arms to the side and was glad to see a slight grin tilt the corner of Harry's lips. “Your best friend—other than yours truly—and the reason the last Death Eater’s been removed from society?”

Harry wrapped his arms around himself, as if to act a shield against Ron words.

“I don't want to talk about this.” Said Harry mullishly.

“Tough shite!” Said Ron, steel lacing his words. “We're talking. That ministry banquet, three weeks ago,” Ron said, quietly this time.“Merlin Harry! I almost lost you both. Again!”

Harry rubbed his eyes with his right hand, squeezing the bridge between them hard enough Ron saw whitened skin when he stopped.

“The banquet, where someone, somehow, slipped you a potion, hoping to take you out of the game.”

“Stop.” Harry whispered.

“Remember how Rabastan Lestrange almost slit Hermione’s throat in retaliation for what happened to his brother?”

Harry's eyes began to water.

“I remember.” He whispered hoarsely, but Ron kept going.

“You remember how, in some insane feat of strength, your magic purged the potion from your bloodstream that should have knocked you out cold? That you not only wrestled away his wand and Bellatrix’s dagger, but you—”

“I KNOW!!” Shouted Harry, the chair skidding across the floor as he stood up and began to pace. “I was THERE Ron, I fucking remember it all.The terror in her eyes as he advanced and my inability to do anything but wanting to succumb was… I haven't felt that helpless since...” He cleared his throat, tears streaming down his face unabashed. “Since I walked into the forest.”

“But you stopped it mate! It was OVER! FINALLY!!! How could you just… just disappear?” Ron’s shout dropped off. “I mean,” he said, softer now, “Haven't we all been through worse together for you to choose _now_ to bail?”

“That's just it Ron!” Harry blurted, “I cant! I just can't… FUCK!”

Harry kicked at an errant sock lying on the ground.

“I need to shower.”

Without another word, Harry went to the tent’s camp shower tucked in the loo across from the kitchen. 

As the sound of water pounding porcelain met Ron’s ears, he felt tension ripple across his shoulders.

Harry returned twenty minutes later, smelling nothing like a brewery and in clean clothes he'd must have had Kreacher snuggle him as Ron knew Harry hadn't taken anything with him when he'd left.

“I can't talk to you about this Ron, I'm sorry.” Harry said dejectedly, turning his face away from Ron’s shocked look. “I'm sorry…” his words trailed off brokenly.

“Merlin's saggy left—Harry! Look at me!” Ron stood quickly and moved toward Harry where he stood, hands shoved deep into his jumper’s pockets.Placing his hands on Harry’s shoulders to ground him, he made it difficult for Harry to retreat.

“You and me? We fought a bloody war together! We survived through all of our looney DA professors trying to kill or maim you, and even flew an enchanted car to school, ya? After last year…”

Now it was Ron who choked up, clearing his throat before continuing, “well, my soul was laid bare for you and you stayed after everything.There's nothing you could say to me—nothing— that would make me walk away. I did that once and it was my biggest regret. Here’s the way of it, like it or not: You kill someone, ok. I'll help you hide the body. You fucked up some how, we’ll figure out how to make it right.You're stuck with me mate. So start fucking talking!”

The two stared at each other for a beat before Harry's shoulders slumped in defeat.

“I don't want to hurt those I love anymore.” Harry sighed. “My proximity _always_ poses a threat. I thought it was done, but that was naive and almost got Hermione killed.The thought of losing any of you… of Hermione…” he cleared his throat. “Not to mention that I KILLED him Ron!I didn't even kill _Voldemort_ , he did that himself with his own curse rebounding.”

“You really think any of us give two shits you took that psychopath out? “Ron asked. “Neville wants to give you a fucking medal, mate.”

He shook his head. “None of us care, least of all Hermione. She's miserable because you LEFT, you daft git!” Ron blurted.“Not because you killed him. She wasn't even fussed about how you killed him.” He smirked. “That's saying something mate, seeing as her robes were left covered with half his entrails.”

Ron’s countenance sobered and his voice dropped. “No, she's miserable because she doesn't understand why you left and now blames herself for putting you in that position.”

Harry peered up at Ron, blinking owlishly behind his frames.

“What?” He croaked. “How'd she work that one? I cast the hex… merlin, she must be traumatized because of what I did, what I—”

“Oh stuff it Harry. You may be the chosen one and all that rubbish but the world doesn't revolve around you anymore! You're just not that important.”

Ron laughed then, shattering the intensely morose atmosphere and patted Harry on his back before forcefully leading him back to the table and setting about pouring their—now dreadfully oversteeped—tea.

“I reckon you two need a bit of a chat.” Ron said, sipping at the strongly pigmented liquid. He grimaced his displeasure. “But first. Seriously, Harry, what can't you tell me?”

Harry shifted in his seat.

‘ _Flying_ _fudgestick_ ’ Harry thought. ‘ _Here_ _goes_ _nothing_ … _and_ _everything_.’

“You're happy with Lavender, right Ron?”

Ron narrowed his eyes. “Yeaaah.”

“And, things between you and Hermione…”

“So deeply laid to rest I'd be surprised there wasn't a headstone saying ‘we agreed we can't agree.’ I’m telling you Harry, once the adrenaline was out of our system and reality crashed down… once the dust had settled… it just wasn't meant to be.When it came down to it we'd have driven each other up the bloody wall.”

“But the kiss.”

“Was just that, a kiss.” Ron smiles ruefully. “Sometimes what you dream about comes true and you realize, you missed the plot all along.I realized Lavender was who I truly fancied—I was just too thick to get out of my own way— and I worked like hell to make amends.”

Harry coughed, a blush painting his cheeks a light pink in the tents dim light.

“So… about missing the plot…” he looked at Ron, gaze steady, hoping his friend picked up his train of thought without him actually having to explain.

Ron stared back before blinking and sagging back against the chair, manky tea forgotten.

“Oh bloody hell. You're serious?” Ron's eyes widened comically. 

“Err…” hedged Harry.

Ron stabbed his finger at him before unleashing in a higher octave.

“Don't worry, Ron, she's like a sister to me.” He mocked.

A glare and a thrust of finger in Harry's face punctuated his next taunt. Harry flinched.

“She didn't want _me_! She cried for weeks after you left. We didn't even talk some nights.”

Another thrust of the finger, then…

“I mean, she doesn't even understand Quidditch, Ron! Quidditch! Honestly!”

Ron cut himself off, and Harry gulped.

“Just answer me one thing.” Ron said, steel coating his words.

“Anything,” croaked Harry, so earnestly that Ron's stone facade cracked, and a sliver of a smile flashed before he shored himself up.

“First off, just to be clear, you _are_ talking about…”

“Yes.” Harry nodded vigorously.

“Ok then. Do you love her?”

“Yes.”

“Like, love love her, in love with her? Not just fancy her or want to get a leg over?”

“YES Ron. I have for ages… I just didn't, well…” Harry trailed off and looked away, rubbing his neck.

“Well… huh.” Ron scratched his head again then rubbed his hands over his face in a cleansing motion. “I guess that's that then.Does she know?”

Harry shook his head.

“No, and I wasn't going to tell her. I'm not willing to lose another I love, and I also didn't want to betray you. Plus she's never shown any indication she feels the same, and I don't want to make her uncomfortable.If you love them set then free, I think the quote goes…”

“You thick sod, she's not going anywhere, and by denying her this knowledge you'll hurt her more than anything. Even if she happens to not return your exact feelings, cutting her out—hell, cutting us all out—and running fixed nothing but causes pain.

“Who are you?” Harry asked suspiciously.He whipped his wand out and pointed it at Ron's face before demanding. “What happened in second year to Hermione in the toilets?”

“It's really me, Harry,” Ron laughed but Harry's face remained of stone, “Bloody hell, alright. She used the wrong hair and turned sort of into a cat. Took Snape a full day to put her to rights.”

Harry looked like he'd been hit by a budget.

“How do you know so much about” he waved his hand, “girls and emotions and stuff?”

“After I left, I had many talks with Bill and Fleur that opened my eyes. And Lavender has been really patient with me. We've been talking more than snogging this go around.”

He winked at Harry. “Though the snogging is bloody fantastic!”

The two wizards grinned at each other.

“So, are you… are we ok then?” Harry asked softly, as one approaching a hippogryff and not his best mate.

“Never better Harry.I won't lie and say it's not a surprise, and yet…” Ron sighed in resignation. “Were you lying to me last year Harry? When I struck the locket, and all my insecurities and own infatuation poured forth?”

“NO,” said Hardy vehemently. “No Ron. Truthfully, I didn't really even realize what I felt until after I'd returned to the burrow and you and her—I'd thought—had decided to give it a go.I was jealous. I kept trying to deny it or forget it, but it dug itself in deep.I couldn't stand the thought of you two together. I can't tell you how relieved I was when you picked up with Lavender.And the thought of taking up again with Ginny, well, it flipped my stomach in ways not flattering to anyone. It threw me.”

“Honestly mate, I'm not really shocked about you and Ginny.You two always seemed a bit…off, after the initial intensity.You never could gain balance with each other.”

Ron pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes before staring, “I'm frankly more shocked it's not Malfoy you fancy, seeing as you were all but obsessed with him sixth year, you're always aware of what the others up to, and you saved each other's lives this year and all that. I'd understand you hiding away from us for that.” He grinned, his teeth gleaming under the tent lighting.

“He does have pretty eyes,” Harry said thoughtfully then grimaced, “Shame though, about him being an utter prejudiced git.”

The two laughed, the tension seeping away from Harrys shoulders as he realized his best friend was still beside him.

Temper checked and even-headed.

Harry took a sip of his tea.

“Merlin, this is shite!” Harry spat it back into the cup as Ron laughed and vanished the contents so he couldn't drink more. “That’s worse than the soggy mushroom slop Hermione made. I don't know how that's even possible!”

“Lets get you back to the burrow.Hermione’s been there since you left.” Ron said, standing up. Shoving his hands into his pockets he sighed, “ugh! George is going to be extra annoying to handle when you show up. I hate when he's right.”

Harry squinted at his friend. “Right about what? Did you two… was I some sort of bet?”

Ron stammering betrayed him.

Harry laughed.

“It's good to know some things never change. Come on, help me pack up.”

The two made short order in vanishing the tea makings, and dismantling the tent. Ron shrunk the tent down and put it in his pocket.

“Err, maybe don't mention to dad you borrowed this again, ya?” He said wryly, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

“Why's that?” Asked Harry.

“Well… strictly speaking, he's not even supposed to have this tent anymore. Just borrowed it for the tournament and then sort of forgot about it in all the excitement of the year.Then we took it on the run, and mom found out and went spare once all was said and done. So now we're all banned from using it.”

“She knows you're all of age now right? That a tent is just a tent?”

“Yeah, but things like this… Well, after Fred, it's just easier to go along with her wishes. Anything tainted by war or death eaters is taboo in the house.We all sort of operate on the assumption she won't look to closely if we appear to be following her requests.”

“The war—” Harry stopped, coughed, blinked a few times. “The war took from everyone. I won't say anything to upset Mrs. Weasley.If you want, I’ll even keep it so you can honestly say the lot of you are well rid of it for good.”

Ron noticed a blush spread across Harry’s cheeks and raised an eyebrow.

“I'm rather partial to it, if I'm honest.”Harry's voice was soft and his eyes had taken on a far away look. “It was home, at least for a little while.”

Ron just nodded. Some things didn't need words.

They apparated to the Burrow, the crack of their arrival sending gnomes scattering and scurrying to find shelter in the frosty ground.

“Well well, look what the snow blew in.” George said from where he lay sprawled atop the worn chesterfield reading a book.Ron and Harry entered the sitting room, shaking snowflakes off their hair and coats before flopping down into similarly aged armchairs. 

George's smile was overly bright. A jester’s smile.

It didn't meet his eyes.

“Where you run off to Harry?Would have been nice if you'd left a note. A line of breadcrumbs.” He said, “I must say, your lack of manners is appalling. It's like you thought none of us would notice you gone.”

“Excuse George,” Ron said, throwing his brother a look. “We've been trying out a new product for the store and he gets ridiculously churlish when things don't go as planned.”

“Fred—”George swallowed but continued on. “Fred always balanced me out when I got in a strop.”

No one spoke after that, the only sounds the crackling of the fire and the soft hum of the Weasley Clock.

“How'd you find me Ron?” Harry broke the silence, asking the question that had weighed on his mind.

Before Ron could answer, footsteps pounded down the steps and suddenly Harry's vision was taken up by a hurricane of hair and his arms were full of…

“You're back!” Hermione cried into his shoulder, squeezing her arms around him so tight he was finding it hard to draw breath before she reared back.

“Harry James Potter!!” She said, annunciating each syllable with a swat to his arm. “You utter _arse_! Ron was going spare trying to find you, Molly took to her bed—,” here, Harry shot Ron a guilty look but Ron just sat there smirking. Hermione's voice became shriller and shriller“—and you… after everything, after the ministry… you just… you _left_! How could you!”

And she burst into tears.

‘ _Fuck_ ,’ thought Harry.

He hated tears, he didn't know what to do with them, or how to offer comfort.

He always made a mess of it all.

Just look at Cho.

Or when Ron left last winter.

Fuck.

Ron left.In the winter, and now, so had he.

“I'm sorry Hermione.” He said, gathering her into his arms. He missed the looks the two Weasley brothers shared behind his back.

He also missed Lavender and Ginny entering the room and Ron putting his finger to his lips in the shhhhh motion as he beckoned them over.

Harry’s focus was on the witch in his arms.

“I didn't think. I just… reacted.” He said, knowing how inadequate his words were.

How he wanted to convey so much more.

She sniffled, and buried her head into his chest.

“Apparently quite badly.” He murmured.

“Teaspoons, the lot of you.” Came her muffled reply.

“Hey now Granger,” George said. “Don't lump me in with these two neophytes you call friends.”

Hermione pulled back and swiped at her eyes.

“Sorry,” she waved her hand. “I know you don't do well with tears, Harry.” She gave a watery giggle. “I was… I'm just glad you're back here safe. None of us knew where you were. We worried.”

“She's right!” Said Ginny. “Next time at least tell us you need some time away. Don't just do a runner.No one could reach you. Still don't know how Ron found you.”

“Communication is the key to harmonious living.” Lavender said solemnly, her eyes betraying the enjoyment she was taking at Harry's expense.

Harry looked back toward the rest of the sitting room.Lavender had joined Ron in the armchair, their bodies draped naturally around each other.Ginny had shoved aside George's legs so she could commandeer the other end of the chesterfield.

His family. 

“Err… can we take a walk? Just us?” Harry asked Hermione, his voice breaking like a preteen as he gathered his courage. 

Hermione looked up at him, puzzlement clear upon her face.

“Of course Harry. Let me grab my overcoat.”

She turned toward the stairs but Harry stopped her with his hand on her arm.

“Allow me.” He flicked his wand and her coat appeared in his hand.He held it open for her to slip her arms into before slipping back into his own.

“Non-verbal accio!” Hermione said, awe and pride infusing her words. “Someone's been keeping secrets.”

“Ha!” Ron said, “you have no idea Hermione.”

As Harry and Hermione made their way out the front door and into the wintery night air, he heard Ron grunt—”Ow Lav, what was that for?”— and George crow, “Yes! I knew it! Pay up little brother.”

“What are they—” Hermione began, but Harry shook his head and laughed.

“Lets go somewhere more private and I'll fill you in on everything.”

“Ok.” She shrugged, knowing she'd follow Harry wherever he wanted to go.

Tucking her hand into his for side-along apparition, Hermione couldn't help the jolt her heart took at the contact.

When they arrived at their destination, Godrics Hollow, her heart felt fit to burst.

They'd been here before, a year before.

The fact Harry had only been here once before and now both times with only her registered and made her heart beat speed up and her cheeks warm.

Carols drifted on the air and the smell of wood fires and pine was pleasing to their noses.

“I thought this would be an appropriate place for what I need to say.” Harry murmured, and moved Hermione's hand to the crook of his arm. She moved closer, tucking her arm more securely against his.

By unspoken agreement, together they made their way to the graves of Lily and James.

“Mum, Dad,” Harry began, looking down at the witch beside him.

His best friend.

“I know I already introduced you to Hermione last year, but wanted to reintroduce you. This year, we have time. We did it, we vanished Voldemort and the war is over. This witch beside me is one of the reasons I'm alive, and means the world to me.Although, I was stupid and thought that meant all the risks were over. Naive considering I'm in training to be an Auror, but I never claimed to be the smart one. That's Hermione.”

He gave her hand a squeeze, his eyes drinking in hers, noting the slight watering in the corners and what he hoped was a reflection of his own feelings.

He pressed on.

“I miscalculated, and Hermione was almost hurt. I had to kill the wizard holding her at knife point. I'm sorry. I didn't use that curse but might as well have, I know you wouldn't want me to—”

Two cold fingers pressed themselves against his lips, cutting him off.

“Don't you _dare_ blame yourself Harry!” Hermione said fiercely. “You did what you needed to to keep me—us all—safe and as the immediate benefactor I couldn't be more grateful. If roles had been reversed I would have simply avada’d him down and not thought twice!I know your parents would be damn proud of you!” She turned toward the headstones. “Aren't you, Lily and James?”

Snow fell off a branch to their right, sprinkling itself around where they stood, errant snowflakes drifting to settle on their hair and coats.

“Well, is that isn't enough of a sign,” Hermione giggled.

Harry smiled, the corners of his mouth turning up as he took as chance and nipped her fingertips playfully.

She blushed, but didn't pull alway.

In fact, she only moved the hand to instead cup his cheek.

“You, Harry, are filled with good intent and a strong sense of honor and to protect. You wouldn’t be you if you didn't play the hero then wallow about it after.” She laughed. “You don't think we all know this about you? It's why we all love you.”

Harry sucked in his breath at her words and closed his eyes momentarily.

Opening them, his gaze blazed, capturing Hermione's with its intensity.

“I love you Hermione.” He blurted.

No flowery lines, no well crafted speech.

“I know you do Harry,” Hermione said, andHarry thought he heard a slight note of disappointment in the tone as she dropped her hand from his face. “Just like I love Ron, Neville and Ginny.Lavender is even worming her way onto the list.”

Harry blinked, she hadn't said his name.

“I mean, ya, I love them too… but, I love, I'm IN love with you Hermione.”

She sucked in her breath, her teeth catching her bottom lip as her eyes sought his.

“What do you mean Harry?” She asked softly. “What are you saying.”

“I know I'm not the most emotionally intelligent bloke, and I know I'll put my foot in it more often than not but I know my heart is yours Hermione. That's why I ran away. I couldn't bear the thought of losing yet another person I loved.”

He held up his hand to forestall her comments. “And before you say anything, yes, Ron already read me the riot act for my stupidity and arrogance in running away. And for assuming that loving someone meant needing to keep them safe from me.”

She nodded.

“But… why?” She asked.She'd always assumed she was just his friend, his sister, if anything. She'd never felt desire or attraction from Harry. 

Not that she didn't feel those for him herself.

“Where do I begin?? You're fiercer than a Norwegian Ridgeback when someone hurts or takes something you care about, and it's both terrifying and arousing if I'm honest.” She giggled at that. “You were bloody annoying when you nagged us about homework but I know you were looking out for our best interests.Your loyalty is sexy as hell, as is the fact you don't always play within the rules when it means protecting or helping those you care about.You RODE a bloody Dragon Hermione! You, who hates flying and won't even step on a broom!And you impersonated with polyjuice the woman who tortured you so we could vanquish Voldemort, after keeping said witch out of your mind while said torture was happening. It’s insanely intimidating how strong you are.You are by far the bravest witch I know, and there isn't a day where I can foresee ever tiring of your company.Hell, we spent months together—just the two of us—in the worst conditions and under constant threat of death and we still choose to associate,” he grinned. “We know the worst of each other and yet I can't name a more incredible person or one I want to be with. I'm in love with all that makes you _you_.”

“When did you start feeling this way.” She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She wanted to tread carefully, as the long held fortress around a portion of her heart was beginning to crack under his words.

“I never thought I'd live through the war.” Harry said frankly. “I almost didn’t.  My infatuations were just that, transient explorations or projections of feelings that deep down I didn't believe would go anywhere.” He wrapped both arms loosely around her waist, turning her to face him as he looked fully down upon her upturned face.

This close he could see the sprinklin of minute freckles that dotted her cheeks and the chicken pox scar beside her left eyebrow. He saw the patch of her right eyebrow regrowing from their break in at Gringotts and the sparkle of her gorgeous eyes.

“Cho was a bloody nightmare of a crush. I chalk that up to my hormones coming on board and she was pretty and then my guilt over Cedric all wrapped up in a confusing bow. I’ve always wanted to be part of a loving family, and Ginny represented that possibility.We shared many interests and she was a Weasley and it seemed so… easy.But then, it just felt, off. Wrong. We weren't able to find a groove, and the year apart really emphasized that we both walked away too easily for it to be a truly real relationship.”

He licked his lips and continued to empty out his heart.

“It was after, when I knew I'd live, that I started to truly take notice of the world around me. Of looking for real. Of figuring out who I was.I began to recognize feelings that I'd had throughout the years but ignored, or had suppressed. Feelings toward you that weren't just friendship, or feelings of a close family bond.I wanted, want, you Hermione. In all forms, in all ways…”

He broke off as tears streamed down her face.

“Oh no! Did I ruin everything? Oh bloody hell!” He said, distressed. “I'm so sorry Hermione! I told you I’m pants at this.” He began gently wiping the tears off her cheeks with his thumbs.

“You are the thickest, most adorable bloke alive Harry Potter,” Hermione said, shaking her head as she pulled out her wand and with a spell dried her face and cleared her tears. “You ruined nothing.I just… I had no idea.”

Her carefully crafted and erected walls—that she'd build over the years to hide away her feeling for her best friend—split and disintegrated.

“I’m in love with you too Harry.” She whispered. “I have for years but knew that wasn't what you needed. Not to survive! And you never indicated you felt anything more than brotherly affection toward me so I suppressed and bound the feelings away.” She smiled up at him, and Harry was taken aback by the depth of feeling shining back at him from her eyes.

“It's always been you Harry.” She said, “Well, since the time you helped me save buckbeak.”

“It always come back to the magical creatures and beings with you,” Harry chuckled, and Hermione nudged him playfully.

“MayIkissyou?” Harry breathed out and Hermione’s nose scrunched up in confusion.

“Pardon?”

“May I kiss you?”

Hands guided his face and lips down to meet hers and at first it was bumping noses and trying to find the right angle but that was alright.

He was kissing Hermione!

She was kissing Harry!

Soon they found their rhythm and the world disappeared for a time as they found solace in each other.

When they broke apart, he hugged  Hermione tight against him.  She whispered against his chest, “do you think we’re being disrespectful? Snogging in a graveyard?”

Harry laughed.

“Hermione, if anyone would understand and give full approval, it'd be my dad. And probably my mum seeing as she married him. I think a graveyard is actually a symbol of love.It's a permanent reminder that these souls mattered to someone, and to celebrate living love here is perfectly appropriate.”

“You sounds like Ron,” Hermione said wryly. “Do you realize how _mature_ he is now that he's with Lavender? Who would have guessed.”

Harry shrugged in agreement, and turned back toward the headstones. “So mum and dad, this is Hermione, the love of my life. We'll be back to visit soon but need to go eat Mrs. Weasley’s pudding now. Merry Christmas. I miss you.”

Hermione conjured a wreath, similar to the one of the previous year’s, and the two of them said their respective silent goodbyes before turning toward the graveyard entrance.

“What was that between George and Ron before we left?”

Harry entwined his fingers with Hermione's as they walked hand in hand toward the gate. Just before they turned to apparate back to the Burrow for Christmas Eve pudding, Harry said dryly “apparently my love life was the topic of much betting.George bet Ron I was in love with you, and Ron bet… Malfoy.”

Hermione's laughter could still be heard long after they disapparated with a crack.


End file.
